Falling For You
by Exoticariesness
Summary: [HermioneDraco] I've got a secret. A good one. Warning: EXTREMELY FLUFFY. OneShot. For my dear friend Hannah. x


**Disclaimer; I own neither Draco Malfoy nor Hermione Granger, but if I did I would make them get together already! I do not own the Harry Potter empire, that belongs to J.K.Rowling. Anyways, with that out of the way, enjoy!**

**P.S This is for Hannah. x **

It had been a year since she had left Hogwarts. He smiled, remembering that last year. There had been no more bitter words between them, no more names. He didn't call her 'Mudblood' and she didn't call him…well, she had a vast variety of colourful nicknames for him. They treated each other respectfully, like equals. Funny, no one ever asked about their silent truce. He took a sip of his mocha. Ew. Just how long has he left it sitting, anyway? He smiled, turning around slightly in his seat. He gasped. Who did that head of bushy hair belong to? He regained his composure and changed seats, moving slightly closer to her and rustling his newspaper loudly.

She sighed as she recalled that last year of school. Draco Malfoy became so much more interesting. Certain events, certain questions had turned them towards friendliness, and no one in the whole of Hogwarts inquired about it. She assumed they were too swamped with N.E.W.Ts. Not her, nor him. They'd been prepared. It left time for others things. She grinned to herself. Why, those other things made her consider Mr. Malfoy to be a complex and interesting person. She sipped her hot chocolate. Ah. It'd cooled nicely. Although it was snowing outside, she preferred 'hot' drinks to be somewhere along the lines of 'lukewarm.' She tutted and looked up at the stranger who rustled his newspaper. Oh my god.

She saw him. He watched as she removed her gaze from him, then turned those honey-coloured eyes back to meet his stormy gray ones. She blushed just like she did when he said something sweet to her. Back when they used to sit by the lake like best friends and tell each other secrets. He smiled slightly. She smiled back. Wow, she'd changed.

It was him. She lowered her gaze from his chiseled face then looked into his silver eyes. He smiled as she blushed. She gave a small smile back. God, it was like she was falling for him all over again. Just like she did when they were secret best friends, talking about things none of her other friends would talk about. She trusted him more than anyone.

_They were at the lake. Hermione lay on the sweet-smelling grass, and Draco did too. Their heads were next to each other though their bodies pointed opposite ways._

"_Hermione?" he said, tilting his head to look at her beautiful, upside down face._

"_Yeah?" came the reply, that sweet voice showing her smile before she tilted her own head to look at the handsome Slytherin she knew now as her best friend._

"_I've got a secret. A good one."_

_Hermione nodded. So did she. They lay in a silence that showed understanding, their robes and uniform gathering grass stains and creases as they both smiled._

He looked at her, and pondered whether to get up and go to her. No, he thought with a private grin. I know what to do.

"I've got another secret, Hermione. A good one."

She blushed, getting up so quickly that she knocked over her hot chocolate. She knew what he was saying. What she knew he'd said in that last meeting of their by the lake. The secret of his feelings. Hurriedly she rushed out of the coffee shop and into the snowy street. She looked around, swallowing a sob as she took in snowdrifts, like marshmallow fluff, and puddles of dirty slush. She could hear him following her. She ran. He followed on instinct, shouting,

"Hermione!"

She turned, her face red from the tears that were falling thick and fast down her face. Draco smiled weakly; she was one of those lucky girls who looked beautiful crying.

"You idiot! Why didn't you just tell me how you felt? Its not as if I would've hurt you!"

She was yelling at him, scrubbing her own tears away with her fists like a fragile child. He longed to wiped those tears away with his fingertips and envelope her small body in a hug. But he couldn't right now she was untouchable. She took an angry step backwards.

And slipped.

She was falling, falling down to hit the cold, slushy, wet ground, until she heard a damp skid. Snow sprayed onto her coat and she landed on something soft. She breathed in, inhaling a musky, cinnamon-y smell, and the scent of coffee and chocolate as he said quietly,

"Have a nice trip?"

She smiled, shifting so she could curl up against him. He seemed surprised but wrapped his open coat around her, chuckling. He wasn't sure how long they lay together in the middle of the frostbitten street, but he didn't care. They listened to the sweet sound of each others breathing, until Hermione broke the silence.

"Draco?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I've got a secret. A good one."

She left it at that. He laughed. Then he smiled, kissing her gently,

"I'm falling for you too."

Her secret was out.


End file.
